Forest Run: Horror Edition
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Reno is running through a forest. From who, and why? HORROR VERSION!


**Forest Run: Horror Edition**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Reno is running through a forest. From who and why?

**Before You Read**

I found that a couple people wanted me to write a horror version of Forest Run. I thought I'd try my horror writing skills out. They've been fondly displayed in "Karma" but this is just Reno. Besides, Reno 'died' in "Karma" (actually, he didn't. Didn't you people read the ending?) so i _might_ give him a chance in this.

_Might_.

Anyways, on with the story!

**Forest Run: Horror Edition**

_He sped through down the invisible path, the branches of bushes scraping the skin of his legs as he ran. Blood trickled down his bare chest, ignoring the numbing pain that throbbed with his racing heart. The forest was never ending, darkness becoming the only horizon._

_Reno leapt into the air and clutched a branch, swinging himself over and perching ontop of the branch. He looked back, seeing nothing._

_Whatever brought him here, whatever jumped at him, whatever dug it's large nail into his chest like a stake in a vampire and sliced it open was chasing him. After him. He could hear it._

_He sniffed and lowered to a sit on the branch. He pressed a hand against the scar on his chest, causing him clench his teeth and eyes in pain. It was a dull pain, but pain, nevertheless. He had lost a lot of blood; he could see his vision double._

_He jumped down and hid behind a large log. Rain began to pour onto him and the forest. He leaned back, letting the rain wash his wound. His head rested against the top of the log, his eyes closed gentally to keep the rain from getting into his eye._

_The only protection against the cold were his jeans he was so greatly fond of. He had to lose one shoes when they were stuck in mud while he was running. The other he kicked off while running. (and it was to say that he wasn't one for wearing socks, like AK's dad) His two shirts had been used to keep the wound from bleeding so bad, but it had failed as they both fell off while he was fleeing._

_He pulled himself into a tight ball and layed on his side. He didn't know if he was going to make it out of this alive, but it did seem like he lost the creature._

_Or so he thought._

_A rustling in the bushes behind the log shook him awake from whatever slumber he had drifted into. Reno peeked over the log nervously, his gaze directed at everyone of the bushes he could see._

_Silence._

_He sighed. There was nothing. He turned to lean his back against the log again. He tilted his head back and opened his eyes once more, just in time to dodge the falling needle of the creature's legs._

_The creature stretched out another sharp limb, tearing through skin and muscles horizontally across his stomach. Reno opened his mouth but his screamed was blocked by blood spilling over his lips and down his windpipe, choking him._

_Unable to breath and bearly able to walk, he began to run away from the creature, towards whatever direction was the opposite of the creature. As try as he might, his legs were beginning to fail him. His energy depleating rapidly as he pressed an arm against his newest wound and the other against the tree, spitting and sputtering out blood from his windpipe._

_The creature knocked Reno to the ground with the dullest part of it's leg and climbed over. Reno struggled to break free, grasping branches and patches of grass-all that had slipped through his fingers._

_The creature slashed at his bare and covered skin on his back before flipping Reno over to expose his stomach. He screamed and kicked and punched and desperatly tried to keep the creature from proceeding to it's next attack._

_His defense failed miserably and the creature began to tear peices of skin off his body with it's mouth and devour whatever meat it could get. Reno detainly stopped struggling and his screams faded with the movements._

_The gray clouds slipped away and only the stars could be viewed in the sky passed the leaves..._

He shot up, screaming. Astro rushed into the room. "Reno! What's wrong?"

Reno looked around before glancing at his hands and seeing they were perfectly fine. He was dressed in his pajamas with a light blue blanket covered over his legs. He sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank gosh!" he laughed. "It was just a dream!"

But lerking under the bed...

_**THE**_ _**END**_

Ha ha! I love the ending! Anyways, here's a horror version of "Forest Run". Way longer then the first one, but you gotta admit. That was pretty good. Anyways, see you later! 

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there.


End file.
